One Day in Their Shoes
by CuT3PiKaChu
Summary: Hinata has lived her life, stuck in a castle, dreaming for one day to be among the villagers. On the day of her birthday, she had finally had enough and left to visit the village for the night. HinaXNaru
1. Chapter 1

**HinaXNaru ~ Hope you Enjoy**

I paced back and forth delicately, I could sense that I was going to fall over. My feet could not bare the pain much longer. _'And women choose to wear these all the time.'_ I thought to myself. I peered over to see the menacing look on her face. _'If I fall, she would surly kill me.' _I could feel myself about to slip, the pain was too intense. I fell over and on top of my newly received carpet that was given to me by my father. Her glittering red pumps was the only thing in my line of vision.

"Hinata!", she shouted, "Today is your birthday and we are having over one thousand people arriving. If you can't even walk in your heels for the party, than how do you expect to walk around and greet all of your guest."

I threw my heels across the room, then regained my posture. She stared at me very intently, making me what to feel sorry for myself.

"I'm sorry Ino, can I just wear flats to the party?" She proceeded to my closet and searched around trying to find a new pair of shoes.

"I swear, how can you be a princess, if you can't even wear heels?" She said. I had ignored her question and headed toward two glass doors that were framed with a white border. As I got to the door, I quietly turned the knob so Ino wouldn't have known I had left. The door lead to my balcony, this was where I spend most of my time. The breeze against my cheeks, the dark sky that is surrounded by small glistening lights, and I could always hear the villagers.

People were already starting to show up for the party. Dad had never asked me if I wanted a big party, but he always reminds me that I'm a princess. If I had a choice, I would have never been a princess. I would want to be a regular villager, roaming around the street with others, and not with body guards. I would want to talk among the people, ask them how they are and what they plan to do that day, not treat them like peasants like Daddy tells me to treat them. To be like them, for one day, and not stuck in this castle.

"Hinata! I found the perfect pair of flats that will match your dress, but since you're not wearing heels, you have to walk on your tippy-toes."

I disregarded what she had to tell me, her words were not important to me. '_Please, my birthday wish... is to be like the villagers I see and hear everyday.'_

Ino slammed open the balcony door and pulled me back inside to try on my dress. She snagged a purple kimono covered with white flowers petals and leaves, placed it on the neatly made bed, and told me to take off my clothes. I hesitated, I did not want to undress in front of her. Next thing I know is she will complain about what panties and bras I should be wearing too.

"Can I...please change...alone?" I pointed in the direction of my door. She shrugged her shoulders then dismissed herself.

I removed my clothes and slowly drifted toward the kimono. _'I never even chose to wear this.' _I wrapped the Kimono around my body, which snuggled me by my waist. The sleeves of the kimono surpassed my fingertips, and the length barely reached my thighs. _'I don't want to wear this, my panties are going to be seen.' _I played with the bottom of the dress, pulling it down to make it longer but nothing was working. I heard a loud sudden knock on my door, before I even had the chance to say come in, the door was already opening.

"Hinata, it is time to come downstairs to greet everyone." I turned towards the person, which happen to be my father. I looked at him despairingly.

"Daddy...I don't like my kimono..." Before I had the chance to advance on what I was going to say, he interrupted me. "You will be downstairs in 5 minutes with that kimono on and hair in a bun or I will lock you away in your room." He stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. I felt hopeless and uncomfortable. He never cared for my feelings.

I slipped into my flats, hurried to the bathroom to place my hair in a bun, place my tiara on my head, and dashed through the door. I traveled down the hallway, the flooring was covered in a red felt carpet and the walls were clutter of our family pictures. The hallway lead to an enormous staircase, consisting of possibly 50 stairs. Horns and trumpets started to play, the room grew silent as I approached the steps. A voice faintly shouted, "The princess has arrived." The horns continued to play until I got to the last step. I gazed around the room, a golden chandelier, crowds of people everywhere, none who I have ever seen before, a band in the corner of the room. It was too much, I had wanted a simple party of my family, not with strangers.

Everyone progressed back to what they were doing, dancing, talking, laughing, eating. I saw my father, chatting with eligible princes. I avoided being seen because I did not want to talk to any princes tonight. The party was becoming too much for me to handle, too many people, too many lights, the music was too loud. I couldn't take another minute in this room. I vacated the room and on to the patio deck. I could see an open field, the field which lead to the village. I contemplated on whether I should leave. I could hear my dad calling my name in the distance.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I leaped off the deck and ran towards the village.

**To Be Continue~**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as quickly as I could. I never even thought to look back to see if a guard or my dad was after me. I stopped when I felt I was far enough from the castle. I gazed in amazement at the world around me. Buildings, small and large. Lights that shined brighter than the stars in the sky. The smell of a lovely home cooked dinner tickled my nose. I took in several deep breaths, filling my lungs with fresh air.

"I did it, I'm one of them." I took small steps, I didn't want to miss a moment. People walked the streets along with me but they looked different. They wore pants and jeans, shirts and tank tops. No one was seen in a dress, well, except me.

I passed a shop which the smell was coming from. I stepped into the shop, curiously observing everything around me. Only one boy was siting and eating. There were empty seats around him so I decided to take a seat next to him. As I sat down, I gazed upon his face, he was slurping noodles. His blue eyes never budging from the bowl, _'did he even know I was here.'_

A man from behind the counter had a small smile on his face. "Would you like any yourself?" He asked. I guess he could tell I was very interested.

"I would like a small bowl of whatever he has, please." The man nodded and proceeded to get my order. The boy finally looked up from his bowl. He turned to look at me.

"Nice tiara, do you always walk around with it on?" He let out a small laugh.

"Umm...well..yeah I do where it all the time." I never spoke to anyone outside the castle before, is this a conversation? He let out another laugh.

"Okay, princess. The names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." I was surprised, how did he already know I was a princess? Is it the clothes? Did I sound too proper?

"My name is Hinata, nice to meet you...Naruto."

"Well, Hinata, do you eat ramen often?" I thought before I gave my answer, I didn't want him to know, "Umm...what is ramen?" He smiled at me.

"The food you just ordered," he started to laugh, "You're silly."

A bowl was placed in front of me, it was filled with plenty of noodles.

"Thank you." I took the chop sticks and began to eat. The noodles tasted so yummy, nothing that I have ever tasted before. _'Why did Daddy never serve this before.'_

"So...do you like ramen?" Naruto asked. I nodded, now I understand why he never budged when he was eating.

Shortly after, I had finished my bowl. The man removed the bowl from me. I peered over to see that Naruto was still eating. Four bowls were staked in front him and he had just finshed his fifth.

"Alright, that would be 600 yen." The man announced, staring in my direction.

"I...don't carry money on me...I normally get...everything free." I have never been asked for money. Shop owners usually gave my father everything without pay.

"It's okay, I'll pay for her." Naruto pulled money out of his pocket. He passed over the money for my meal and even enough for him.

"Thank you...Naruto." He placed his hand on my arm.

"It's okay, but don't count on wearing that tiara that people will give you everything for free. Playing princess won't get you far." He chuckled. He cleaned himself up from the spilled ramen, then moved out of his chair. I followed after him and got out of my seat as well.

_'Playing princess?'_ Maybe he didn't know that I was a princess, it's the tiara. I moved the tiara off of my head and I released the band in my hair. My hair flowed along with the wind.

"Wow! Your hair is...so long. It's...beautiful." I couldn't help but blush. Is this a compliment?

"Thank...you." I ran my fingers through my hair. Naruto gazed as I played with my hair.

"Do you want to walk with me? I was going to head to this one place."

I hesitated, questions clouded my mind. _'What if my dad finds me? What if Naruto is untrustworthy? What if someone realizes I am a princess and captures me?'_ I don't want to pass this offer up, this might be the only chance I get to be in the village.

"Yes...sounds like fun. Where is this place?"

"It's right by the gate, there's a castle right by it but I love going there." I gasped in shock.

"The castle?" I can't go back towards the castle, I'm sure my dad is looking outside for me at this moment.

"Yeah, it's where the princess and the king lives. C'mon, let's go." He started to lead the way. How could I refuse now? _'Please...Don't_ _let my dad catch me.'_


	3. Chapter 3

I feared what was going to happen. I had just escaped my own birthday party and now I am returning to the castle. This is my only chance of freedom, I just hope Naruto stays far away from the castle.

"How close is this spot to the castle?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see, don't be scared. I come here everyday, sometimes I can even see a glimpse of a party going on inside. It's beautiful."

He seemed so excited about the castle, if only he knew that it wasn't a fun place to live at all. We continued down the path, the more and more we got closer, the more I started to shake.

"Are we there yet Naruto?" I could start to see the castle in the distance.

"We're almost there, you must be anxious. Impatient I suppose." He began to laugh. I would have laughed too if my heart wasn't in my throat. I repeated in my head _'Please...don't catch me dad.'_

The path ended, I could see the castle clearly._ 'So this is what the castle really looks like.'_ I never saw the outside of the castle. I was truly amazed, it did look beautiful.

"The spot is right behind these trees." Naruto held my hand and guided me through the trees. We came across an area, it was nothing but grass. There was one tree, covered with flowers, and all colors of flowers.

"This is it, my hang out spot." He kneeled down and rested underneath the tree. It was astounding, amazing, words couldn't describe how beautiful it was. It was a place to view the stars in the sky.

"It's...it's...beautiful." I didn't feel as nervous.

"Are you going to sit?" I smiled and sat down right next to him.

"So where are you from? You seem to be amazed about a lot of things." He asked. I contemplated on whether I should tell him the truth, but would he not want to be around me? Will he tell me to go back home?

"I'm not from around here...I...live far away...what about you?"

"Here, I grew up here. So, Hinata...do you get out often? You said you never carry money so you must not go shopping often."

"I...actually...don't get out often. I stay home most times."

"That has to suck, I love the outdoors. The breeze, the stars, the people. It's all amazing to me." I gazed into his eyes.

"It amazes me too, I always go on to my balcony and dream to be free." Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"Free? Are you not free?" Did I say something I shouldn't have? Maybe I shouldn't have said to be free.

"I..mean...I don't get out much so...it's like...umm...how did you find this spot anyway?"

"I always image what it has to be like to live in that castle. Look at it, it's awesome. So I used to sneak around and gaze upon it, and then I came across this tree. So I come here to see the tree and see the castle."

"Trust me...you don't want to live in the castle." I felt joyless, I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"How do you know?" At that moment, I realized what I had announced. I regret opening my mouth. _'Now he's going to figure it out.'_

"I mean...being locked away...in an empty home, it may seem big but it's empty...the feeling of hopelessness and sorrow everyday. A father who enjoys the fame and attention, a teacher hired to teach you how to walk, talk, eat, breath, and people who show up just to be apart of the fame and attention. Who would want to live there?"

"Well, you mention all that I guess it wouldn't be fun. Someone like me growing up...with no one and nothing...I guess I thought it would be amazing." Naruto looked off into the distance, he had a sullen look on his face.

Oh no! How could I crush his dreams? I sound just like my father who used to always tell me that I could never live in the village. I never took his feelings into consideration.

"But the getting waited on hand and foot, never paying for anything, and parties almost everyday. It probably is great." I tried to lighten the mood.

"I wish I would be invited to one of their parties." I smiled at him. _'I'll invite you next time.'_

In the distance, I could hear sounds, sounds of someone calling. The noise was getting louder and louder. "Hinata!" My eyes burst open wide.

"Oh no, we have to leave." I quickly stood on my feet.

"What's going on?" I could hear my name being called louder.

"Hinata, is someone calling you?" Naruto surveyed the area, I couldn't see if anyone was around.

I felt a sudden chill on my back, the palm of a hand was planted on my back. Before I turned to see, a roaring sound escaped their mouth.

"Hinata, where have you been?" That voice was familiar. I knew exactly who it was.

"Daddy..."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to faint. Did I hear what I thought I have heard? I want to cry, my day can not end at this moment.

"Hinata, where have you been? I have looked for you everywhere. I see you have a...friend." I turned to see my father, he was glaring at Naruto.

"Hey, wait a minute? Aren't you the king?" Naruto had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes...I am. Is that anyway to show respect young child? Bow in my honor."

"Daddy, please...it's okay...I just..."

"DADDY? But..." He hesitated before he said, "That means you're a princess." I remained focus on the ground, in fear that Naruto will now hate me for not telling him the truth, or even despise me for being a princess.

"I do not want you around this imbecile ever again Hinata. Do you understand me?" Dad voiced very harshly.

"Imbecile! I'm sorry King but you don't even know who I am to say that."

"Daddy...don't say that...please."

"Enough," He shouted, "Get back inside the house. I will never let you out of my sight again." He dragged me aggressively back to the castle. I watched as Naruto gave me one last glance and walked away._ 'It's over...this was my freedom. About one hour of freedom away from this hell hole and the boy who cared enough to let me enjoy myself is now leaving...plus this might be the last time I will ever see him again.'_

Dad pushed me vigorously into the castle. The music had ended and everyone was watching, whispering gossip like, "What happened? She left her own party, probably because she is too good for us." Which was not true at all. I never thought myself to be above all the rest, even if I was a princess.

"Ino," the king announced, "Take Hinata to her room and make sure that she will never escape again. Party is over, everyone leave this instant." People continued to mutter. As they left, I could hear someone talking in the distance, "That princess is no princess at all. You would think the king had raised a civilian. "

Ino pulled me up the stairs, through the hallway, and to my room. She kicked me towards the bed. I tumbled over, staying faced down into the sheets. The sheets absorbed my tears as they fell upon my cheeks.

"You stupid bitch. Come on Hinata, it's your birthday and you decide to leave. You are a disgrace to this family, you shouldn't have been a princess." Ino removed her red pumps and tossed them at the bed. Both had not touched me.

"Sometimes Hinata, maybe you should think about everybody else for once." She grabbed the door and slammed it behind her as she stomped away.

'_Everybody else? Think about everybody else? What about me!? Does anyone in this world think about me? I cry in my room every night because I am locked away, does anyone care about me? I put my feet through so much pain because I am forced to wear heels, it's what princesses wear, does anyone care about me? I leave for one hour and now everything is my fault.'_

I was outraged, aggravated at the situation. I couldn't take it anymore.I am drained, trying to impress and please my father. It is too overpowering. I removed my face from the covers. I wiped the tears away from my face.

I stood up from my bed and headed towards my closet. _'Am I really going to do this?'_ I swiftly opened the closet door. _'I am...I'm going to do this.'_ I took small steps into my closet, surveying everything inside. _'What if Naruto never comes back...than what?' _A black tote bag lied in the corner of my closet, it was surrounded by other colored bags of the same brand. _'He said he always, everyday, goes to the tree.' _I rummaged through all the bags until I found one bigger than the others. I took sudden deep breaths, I could feel myself ready to pass out from exhaustion. _'It's okay,'_ I thought to myself, _'If he never shows up...then I can find other ways...'_

I sorted through all of my clothes, making piles along the way. There were two piles, clothes that I was taking and clothes that I was leaving behind. Most of my wardrobe was staying behind for they were either, too dressy, too short, too long, too glittery, or too princess-y. I wanted to be a villager, even with the clothes I was taking with me, I will never fit in. After I was finished collecting all of my necessary outfits, I surveyed the rest of the room, taking collectables that I have held dear to me.

I was done collecting all of my needs. My tote bag was filled to the top, I was almost unable to carry the bag. _'I will not leave tonight, Naruto has already returned home. I must wait for tomorrow...and hope.'_

I glanced over at the clock, it was getting late. I had to hide my bag, if my dad finds it, he will surly realize that I'm trying to run away. I stored the bag underneath my bed. I would have chosen to hide it in the closet but Ino spends most of her time in there. I gazed around my room, a cheerful smile came across my face. _'This might be my last time here. I could be a villager.' _I hopped on to my bed, undid the sheets, snuggled close, and fell asleep.

~The Next Morning~

There was a loud commotion down the stairs. People screaming, objects being thrown, and glass shattering. I woke up to see what was happening. I quietly tiptoed out of my room, I did not want to become apart of anything going on. I sneaked over to a golden railing, I could see the ballroom where Ino and my father were yelling.

"I hire you to make my daughter a princess and she has not learned anything!"

"How dare you? I am teaching her but it is up to your daughter whether she learns or not. She is now 17 years old, I am no babysitter."

"I need my daughter to accept the fact that she is a princess. You calling her names and throwing things is not helping. She wants to be a peasant."

"We all know she needs tough love. I have tried to teach her since she was young, I don't understand why I can't replace her and be princess."

I couldn't bare to listen anymore to their conversation. I refuse to stay here another year and deal with the pressure of my father. If he wants a princess so badly, than he can make Ino princess. I don't even know if that is possible.

I strolled over to my balcony, my freedom zone. I could see the tree, that Naruto visits everyday, in the distance. _'Tonight, I'll sneak down there, and wait for him. He is the only one that can help me escape. Otherwise...I'll live on my own.'_

~Later that evening~

I paced back and forth in my room, still contemplating if this was the right decision. My bag was placed on my bed, I had changed into my simple black cocktail dress. My father was guarding my bedroom door. Ino was patrolling outside. _'This is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe I shouldn't take all of these things.'_ I searched through my bag, pulling out several dresses and leaving them behind. I placed the bag on my shoulder.

"Goodbye daddy..." I quietly opened my balcony door. I searched for Ino but she was nowhere to be found. She probably was never looking. I pulled my blankets outside and threw it over the railing. I quickly walked back into my room, searching for something heavy to hold the other end of the blanket. I searched my closets, but I couldn't find anything. _'I'm going to have to tie the blanket on the rail.'_ I tried to be quick but quiet at the same time. I can't afford my dad to walk in and see me escaping.

I tied the blanket to the railing, fearful that this will not support me when I climb down but I had no choice. I wanted to leave and I'm not going back. I carefully pull myself up and on top of the railing. I took deep breaths as I grabbed the blanket. _'On three...I'll jump...One,'_ I squeezed the blanket tightly, _'Two...'_ I closed my eyes, _'Three...'_ I jumped off the railing. I was struggling to hang on but the blanket did not untie. I continued to take deeper and deeper breaths. I slowly descended to the bottom of the ground. When my feet touched the ground, I was relieved.

There was no time to stop, any moment my dad could walk in my room and catch me, or Ino can find me while she is patrolling outside. I ran into the direction of the tree, as I ran, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Naruto and his reaction to my escape. _'What if he says no?' 'What if he is not there.' 'What if he turns you back in?'_

I began to slow down as I approached the tree. I looked around but I couldn't see Naruto. _'Maybe he isn't here.' _As I walked closer, I could see someone lying there. _'What if it was Ino?' _I started to crawl around the bushes, making sure I didn't walk into someone else. _'I can't go back now...I must see if this is Naruto.' _I crawled out of the bushes, I could see the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto.." I ran over, kneeled down and hugged him. I know he is a stranger to me but seeing him there made me happier than I have ever felt before. He was surprised to see me over top of him.

"Hinata...what are you doing out here?"

"Naruto..." I hesitated before speaking again, "I wanna...go with you..."


End file.
